I'm Sorry
by Blaysers
Summary: If Misaki's parents had never died, things would have been different. Although, not all for the better. With a broken home, Misaki finds himself lost. Until, he meets the love of his life, a senior named Usami Akihiko. (WARNING: Abuse and sexual content, possible M rating in some chapters. Ages have been changed for plot)
1. Chapter 1

"Mother fucker," I grimaced, sitting up

Muffled by the wall, the angry whispers grew. I got up, checking my room for imperfections in need of cleaning. Nothing

"You dare to kick us out?!" Mom's voice was shrill, making my eardrums shrivel. "To put me and my child on the streets?!"

Fingers shaking, I grabbed my phone for the time.

 _4:30_

 _"I have school and work tomorrow, I don't have time for this."_ I groaned, putting a finger in one ear.

Left one open, just in case.

"I never said that." My Dad mumbled.

"You did, mother fucker!" I heard a slap, Dad whimpering slightly.

"Misaki!" The sound of my name; foreign and sickening.

I shuddered, closing my eyes. "Stop."

"Oh yea," My Mom mocked, " Call out for your son, fucking pussy, trying to kick us out."

"I don't have to take this." Dad left the bedroom, I could hear him turn on the TV.

"I'm not done!" Mom followed him.

"Just leave me alone." Dad said, a crash erupting.

"I hate you!" Mom screamed, throwing some kind of glass.

Another slap.

I cringed, standing up and pulling a shirt on. My breathing tried to even out, but to no avail .

Dad had enough, a fist finally broke from his body and into Mom's.

"You hit me," She cried, "Misaki, call the cops!"

I rushed to the door, hand hesitating at the knob.

 _I don't want to._

I opened it, staring at the two. Dad red, huffing and holding Mom down.

"Let go," I said, reasoning with beasts, " Don't hurt her."

Dad's eyes glared, brows raised in confusion. But the man let her go.

"Son of a bitch!" She screamed, marching to the kitchen and grabbing the coffee pot. Still loaded with liquid, it went soaring, crashing into the wall besides Dad.

"Mom." I whispered, voice monotone.

Dad went over to the phone beside her,"I'm calling the police."

"Like hell, mother fucker," She grabbed a mug, breaking it against the counter. With a new, sharp weapon she edged close to him. "You're not calling anyone."

Tears drifted to my eyes, hands raised, "Mom, stop it!"

My voice lost all monotone, breaking as I spoke.

She looked to me, tilting her head. The light hair and crazed eyeballs struck every chord within me. My heartbeat fastened until she turned from me and set it down.

Dad ran to the door, "I'm out, fuck this."

With that, he slammed the door and Mom's face went blank. She stumbled her way to the bedroom, shutting herself in.

I sighed, gazing around the living room. The white walls were spotless except for the new coffee stain, carpet laced with glass.

I went to the pantry, kitchen floor also littered. Pulling out a broom, I swept.

Glancing at the calendar, I realized that Takahiro was visiting tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello viewers,**

 **Thank you so much for keeping up with this story ~! I'd like to thank my special reviewers.**

 **Unaviajante** **:** **Lo siento por Espanol mal. Muchas gracias por lees y leer** **más** **por favor.**

 **Darky303: I'm glad you already love the story, and can't wait to see more reviews from you in the future. I will try to update regularly.**

School felt as it always did; tedious. I slept though a majority school, letting those grades slip further with every minute. Before school ended, work called.

"Misaki," My boss strong voice slithered out the speaker, " No work today."

"Ok," I sighed. "See you tomorrow."

The walk home was a blur, but somehow I ended up at the house. I walked in, dropping my bag at the door.

"I'm home." I announced, no reply.

I collapsed on the couch, sinking into chocolatey fabric. Light fell from the small square windows at the the wall. The scratchy coils of our carpet caught its beams, glittering about. The TV hung on the wall, flat with CNN playing. The walls spoke no secrets of the nights affairs.

I closed my eyes, letting laziness possess my limbs. Everything felt so fuzzy and warm but alien. Like the couch I lay on and the floor my feet swung on was miles away from my body. And intrusive ring shook my pocket.

"Yeah?" I said after pulling it out. "Misaki speaking."

"Misaki, it's Mom."

"Yeah?" I said, voice failing the standards of normality.

"I need you to make dinner," That sickening sound, I want to snuff it out. "Takahiro is going to be there around 6 and your father and I won't be home until 5:30."

"Ok. Bye." I hung up and started dinner.

"This is so good Mom," Takahiro blushed. "Who made it?"

"Misaki, actually," Mom gushed, silver earring glistening. "But, Taki dear, how has school been?"

"Very good," Takahiro slurped, glasses slipping. "All A's and from the sounds of it, my teachers think I'll graduate at the top of the class."

"Oh, that's so great to hear." Mom slipped some meat past her dark plum lips. Brown hair tied and curled bits dangling at the sides, she looked like the model she was.

Not long ago, Mom was named one of the top 10 models in Japan. Other than that, she was also a successful voice actor. The money never was enough though, most of it in Dad's wallet.

I glanced around the table, eye catching dad. He wore a suit, grey with a red tie. Hair black and slicked back with crows feet around his green eyes, Dad was the opposite of a model. He worked in accounting, and although at the top, still never made enough.

Takahiro caught my attention last, grey spectacles slipping again. Red faced and skin light, Takahiro presented himself as a goody two shoes college student. Couldn't blame him for being like that though, he never had to see this households real side.

"I'm sure you'll make a great lawyer," Dad smiled, scrolling through business emails. "Don't forget to take care of us when you hit it big."

"Of course Dad," Takahiro grinned. "I'll always be here for you guys."

"Have you met a girl?" Mom asked, tugging at her bejeweled necklace.

"Mom!" Takahiro completed his transformation into a lobster. "Why would you ask that?"

"Oh," My Mom smirked. "You've met someone. Is she cute?"

"Yes, I mean," Takahiro stuttered. "No, I mean, well, she's nice."

"Ah, my little Taki is growing up." Mom laughed.

"Use protection,." Dad interjected, glancing from his phone.

The two burst into laughter, Takahiro shaking his head around to wad of embarrassment. Out of desperation, he looked to me.

"A-anyway," He smiled. "How are you? And school? I heard you got a job."

"Good, good, and yeah." I said, staring at my ghostly colored plate.

Do you, uh, still play piano? And your baking?"

"Yeah, I still play, " I kept my eyes away from him. "My baking is ok, I guess."

"Oh, it's just marvelous," Mom gleamed, "Just the other day, Misaki made this flan that was to die for. It reminded me of this cafe I went to with my friends where the bread pudding was just, melty and delicious. You should take your girlfriend there"

I watched them, confused, The simplicity of conversation, regular behavior, joy in their voices. It struck nerves with my legs, begging move away.

"I'm done," I said, dumping my plate in the trash. "Taking a bath."

"Alright sweety," Mom's gaze spoke, warning anyone and everyone. "Don't be long, Taki is leaving in about an hour."

I ignored the advice, walking to our marble restroom. The stone was blue, black trim and bits of red to accessorize everything. I filled the tub with herbal warmth and soaked my body into it.

Takahiro left without farewell to me, silence filled the home as Mom and Dad went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello reader,**

 **I'm so glad you've stuck with this story to the 3rd chapter. Here are some responses to your reviews :3**

 **SuzukiCheiyko: Thank you for taking time to read my story, despite our disagreements in the past. I'm really glad you can understand the depth I'm trying to incorporate and hope you keep reading.**

 **AkwardOktaku16: Thank you for your advice and I did try to use it in my second chapter. I'm used to writing scripts so subtext and dialogue are what I'm used to, to full out descriptions are something I'll have to work on more in the future. I'm glad you enjoyed the AU.**

 **Unaviajante: Is it alright for me to respond to you reviews in English? I can read Spanish pretty ok but writing it isn't my forte. The change of behavior with Takahiro will be quite a big deal in future chapters and will make for further plot development. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **Anyways, on with the story.**

"Mr. Takahashi," Captain Goofball at the board said. "Can you tell me what Newton's first law is?"

"I dunno, an object in motion tends to stay in motion while an object at rest stays in rest?" I guessed, rolling a pencil between my fingers.

"Yup," The physics man said, golem like face grinning. "Mr. Takahashi actually pays attention."

"I really don't though," I whispered to a spunky haired boy besides me. "It's common sense."

"Shut the fuck up Misaki," he groaned, lift his head from crossed arms. "You always know the answer."

"Can't help that I'm a genius." I boasted.

"That's why you get lower grades on the tests than me." He grinned, scratching at the bits of acne dotted along his cheeks.

"Shaddup," I pouted, "I'm just a bad test taker."

"Well, you got your looks," He teased, "So you're bound to get a manager position at Mickey D's."

"Shut the fuck up, Ty Ty." I looked away, glancing around at bored students behinds blank desks.

""Misaki," Teacher called out. "Go to guidance office, since you know the material so well."

I got up, waving bye to Ty Ty and leaving. The guidance office wasn't far, but I didn't plan to go. The empty orchestra room was much more, therapeutic.

I turned past the office, first door on the right. Once the knob twisted, coolness flattered my flesh and pulled me in. The waxy strings whispered their sweet lullabies, awaiting my hairs to carry them out into a symphony.

But my black and white space was intruded. Right besides the grand piano that had blessed me with it voice, was a boy. He was tall, back faced to me. Silvery hair protruded out his collar, violin propped between shoulder and neck.

I opened my mouth to question, but a gorgeous sound silenced me. It took a few moments, but I realized that tune.

Chopin's Nocturne, one of my favorites. I hadn't heard many professional pianists play it, but knew how to play it. Took a week, but by ear, I was able.

The song haunted me, as it usually did. But this boy, played differently. It was all the sorrow and beauty I expected, but with more personality. Rather than instrument talking, it was the boy, and it was gorgeous.

I found myself besides him, hands fluttering about on the piano. I don't know if it compared to his, I didn't care. All I wanted was to be beside that sound, to support it.

The last note hit me, shattered my composure. I looked at this stranger, tears flowing. The figure remained unmoving, violin and bow together. My hand reached for him, before falling as he turned.

"I love you." He said, grey room suddenly colored and real.

 **Sorry about short chapter, next one will definitely be much longer. Here's a link to the song so you understand the beauty the violin creates, though, the piano isn't nearly as good in this video since the player isn't keeping up with the key signature at all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there readers, I just wanted to thank everyone for taking such an interest in my story. Please keep reading and enjoying what you can of it. I also wanted to mention, there may be a lemon in this story, but I'm not sure if or when I will incorporate it.**

 **Anyways, here are some responses to my reviewers and please if you haven't reviewed before, feel free to do so! I'd love to respond to your thoughts and observations~!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for reading :3**

 **Mel: I agree xD But Misaki will see some better days.**

 **Difying Gravity: Thank you for enjoying the subtle comedy :)**

 **Fely: Thank you for the helpful criticism. I do have to admit, I'm used to writing screenplays and full fledged descriptions is not my forte. I'm not sure if I have something super amazing up my sleeve but I do know that character development will evolve quite a bit in this fic. I will work on my descriptions in the future.**

 **Elisabet Onodera** **: Thank you so much :)**

 **Zentraedi: I'm glad you liked the song and thank you so much for your review :3**

 **Yurumi: I'm glad that my work can blow you away, I hope I can continue to do so in the future.**

 **xMiharux3: Usagi is so full of surprises xD I hope Misaki's reaction doesn't disappoint you :3**

 **I did write this chapter a few months ago and added onto it today, so the writing may seem a little different at a certain point. Enjoy the chapter~!**

"I know," I said, snickering and rubbing my eyes, "You tell me just about everyday."

Usagi smiled, velvety eyeballs shimmering. Like some kind of god, he put the instrument away and sat beside me. An arm wrapped around me, pulled into a warm embrace.

"You sounded lovely," he said, running a finger along the keys,"But something was off."

"Mmmh," I sighed, letting lashes rest, "Well, I did mess up around the 14th measure."

"No, that wasn't it," Usagi said, petting my hair, "It sounded different. The tone. I mean, the song can sound different depending on tiempo, but the way you played was...different. Like, something sad."

I felt a sudden panic seized my intestines. It's sweaty palms jerked them off every which way, then let go, as if nothing had happened.

With sudden attachment to reality, my eyes wander over Usagi. I gazed at his dark vest, wool trousers, cotton shirt, and reached towards them. In my fingers, everything felt soft and smooth. They skidded, reaching for something lower.

"Misaki." Usagi nudged, reality snapping me in two.

"Oh, uh, well," I blinked, hands full of imagination but not cloth or boy. "I dunno. Guess I wasn't into it like I usually am."

"Did something happen?" Usagi whispered, tucking a hand under my chin, " Why's your face so red? Are you sick?"

"Ha,"I waggled my wrists around, "Nooo, just a little sleepy."

Usagi grinned, silvery hair drifting on his forehead. Standing now, he stretched his lanky arms across the top of the piano.

"I've gotta go soon," He yawned, face worn with sleep, "Play me a song before I go?"

I nodded, prepping my knuckles with a crack. Gazing at the keys, I tapped away until it was fluid. Music became a language and it spoke, relaying its tribulations. My eyes had shut, but peaked occasionally to watch. The pianos instruments were shaky, hardly willing to calm down.

"Why'd you stop?" Usagi asked, alert now.

"I dunno,"I said, raising my hands up, "I don't think I can play anymore."

"Alright," Usami leaned over, pecking a quick kiss to the forehead," I'll see you tomorrow, text me."

I watched him go, every step leaving me. He gave a small wave and let the door close.

"I'm home. " I dropped my bag, glancing at Mom on the couch. I went over and sat, gaze set on her for a moment.

She had on mama yoga pants, a tank top, and a headwarmer around her hair. A bag of chocolate sat between her thighs. She munched them slowly, as if waiting to flee.

"Here." she lifted one to me, eyes bulging.

"No thank you," I refused, waving it away. I brought one knee up to my chin and checked out the TV, "Whatcha watching?"

"Nothing," She sighed, gobbling another sweet. "There's nothing good on."

I hesitated, opening my lips slowly, "Can I watch something then? My show is on."

"No," She said sternly, a newfound energy exploring the room, "I'm watching TV."

"But you said there wasn't anything on…"

"Go away," She grumbled, tossing the remote down, "I'm busy in here."

I backed up from the couch, grabbing my bag and heading to my room.

"God, it's like you never think." She grumbled, "My own child, a selfish little bitch."

I paused, letting the bag rest by my foot. I turned, the wench stared, poised.

"I thought I told you to leave." She snarled, stout form standing before the couch.

I glared, huffing the bag over my shoulder and sighed. I turned, reaching for a door knob that seemed so far away.

"That's right," She said, edging closer, "You better stand down."

I swung the door open, apparently alerting the lioness of her prey's escape. With force, a body collided against mine. Fistfuls of hair were in her possession as she yanked me around.

It didn't hurt, it never did. At least not physically.

I pushed her, only for a fist to come flying. A solid squish of flesh to flesh startled me, and my body reacted with a final push. Somehow, me and my bag ended up behind my door. I heard her get up and approach, and shakily locked it.

"Get back out here," She screamed, banging on the door, "Open this door right now!"

I panted, crawling away from the door. I emptied the school bag, searching through drawers for my uniforms and electronics. My entire body riveted, breath choking me.

"Misaki!" She banged one last time, silence between me and the walls. I didn't wait long to find out where she'd gone, and yanked the window open. I jumped, hit the ground, and started running.

My legs cried, trying to plant themselves to one specific spot despite my mind's demands.

 _Keep running._

I gulped, air drowning my body and lungs. I skidded to a stop, collapsing while my brain kept fleeing.

"Oh god," I sobbed, coughing up the fear that had lodged itself in my throat, "Why?"

I lay there, letting wave after wave crash into me and rack my body with hysteria. After a few minutes, my surroundings became clear and I sat up.

I was in an alley, beside some trash cans. I noticed some spilt booze besides me and stood. Bits of it stuck to my jeans and I took a breath, as if it were my last.

"Usagi," I whispered, whipping out my phone and scrolling to his name, "Usagi."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello reader! I have decided to rewrite this story! There's already two chapters on the rewrite and there will be a couple more this week. The story is called "Am I Blind" and will involve the same beloved characters! Please to subscribe to that one and review!**


End file.
